This invention relates to improvements in rotor blades and/or hydrofoils particularly as applied to water current turbines and other water current kinetic extractors.
In particular the present invention relates to turbines and other such devices capable of interacting with a flow of fluid in such a manner as to transfer energy from the fluid to a mechanical device.
More particularly the present invention relates to turbines or other such devices arranged to be driven by the action of a flow of water or other liquid medium.
Thus, the present invention relates in particular to the use of turbines and other devices involving relative movement between the device and water for extracting kinetic energy from flowing water for the purposes of utilising such kinetic energy to produce either electricity or shaft power for utilisation for a required purpose.
Flowing water (which may be either fresh water or sea water) used in the context of this invention is a characteristic of tidal, marine, estuarial or river currents.